Someone to love
by juswanawrite
Summary: Dillon and Georgie are bestfriends, or thats what they say,but what happens when one finds him or herself in trouble. Will there friendship turn into love? All teens story, a few adults.


"Georgie get up come on, time for school!" Maxie yelled.

Georgie moaned and rolled out of bed.she hated school.She she look at her alarm clock 6:34 "great she wakes me up an half an hour early" Georgie got up and took a quick shower. she then blowed dried her long honey blonde hair."hmmm it's a warm April day, what should i wear" she went to her closet and pulled Her dark blue denim mini jean skirt and a dark blue Baby phat tube top "This should work" she put her outfit on and put her hair into a high ponytail, leaving some bangs slick over to the side. she put on some make up natural to the look and some lip gloss. she grabbed her jean jacket and her blue sun glasses and headed downstairs.

"I love summer time" Georgie looked at her sister she had her hair down with a side part she had a off the shoulder white belly shirt on and a faded mini jean skirt."It's not summer yet Maxie" she laughed

"Damn near close enough Georgie, Looking good by the way"

"Thanks right back at ya" They heard the a car horn. Georgie smiled.

"Ready to drive thes little high school boys crazy" Maxie asked with a smirk."Aren't i always".

Georgie and maxie hoped into the convertible the top was down and Georgie was lovin it. Maxie boyfriend Jesse had picked them up for school, Georgie didn't want a boyfriend that would confine her to one guy and she didn't like that.

"Hey Georgie want a cig Maxie asked smoking one."Sure".

The car stop at a light."look Georgie there's that Dillon "Maxie said looking in the car next to them. Georgie looked. Jesse said."How would you rate him Georgie" Maxie asked."hmmmm he's mysterious and rich i'ddo him" Maxie laughed.

Georgie look over again this time she caught him staring at her, she smiled at him _Oh yeah I'ddo him_ the car pulled off.

"Hello--Dillon" LuLu's calls snapped him away from his staring contest with Georgie Jones."The light turn green two hours ago" "oh yeah" Dillon pulled off.

Georgie, Maxie,and Jesse walked into the school and met up with Brooklynn, Dillon and Lucas. they were popular. they had the best parties with the best booze and everyone loved them.

"so i say we have a spring break party" Brooklynn announced at lunch.

"oh thats a great idea"Georgie said.

"We can get Eddie to dj and Jesse can supply the booze"Maxie added.

"Sounds like a plan to me"Jesse said.

Georgie looked down the table to see Dillon sitting with a couple of friends,Brook notice and smiled "Georgie" "yeah" "Truth or dear"  
"Dear" "I dear you to go make out with my uncle"

"Alan eeewww no!" Everyone laughed."No stupid Dillon" Brook said still laughing."oh ok you know i'd never back down from a dear,Lucas still got that boom box in your book bag" "yeah" "turn it on" Lucas did as told and turned it all the way up."oh this should be good " Maxie said. the music started playing.

_I been watching you for so damn long but I don't know what to say or do_

Georgie got up on top of the table and started dancing her way down to Dillons. almost everyone was staring including Dillon.

_I be sittin' around fantasizin' bout' what I wanna do to you_

Georgie was now in front of Dillon. she jumped down from off the table and started dancing around him. He was speechless.

_There's somethin' about the way you move your body I can't take,  
Specially when you turn around and you make ur ass shake  
You da the number one most requested in the club like one of my jams_

Georgie jumped on top of Dillon's lap and kissed him he tried to pull away at first but Georgie jus deepened the kiss. She finally pulled away."Wow" He said so the low that only she could hear."yeah" she said and they stared at each other for a little while, like they were never going to get this moment again.

_I gotta getcha getcha getcha getcha  
Someday Someday  
I gotta getcha getcha getcha getcha  
If it's the last thing that I do_

the music got cut off. "Georgie Jones in my office now!" the principal yelled. Georgie smiled at Dillon, he smiled back he still couldn't believe what just happened."Someday,Someday" she said as she walked away.

Music: Jermaine Dupri: Gotta getcha

"Well you had an exciting day haven't you"

"Wasn't that exciting Brook" Dillon smiled.

"You know she got suspended for three days"

"Really...What the hell did she do that for" "I dared her too"

"What?" Dillon said a little disappointed.

"Hold on i dared her to kiss you but i didn't tell her to give you an erotic dance across the lunchroom table" Brook laughed.

"She's crazy you never know what she's going to do" Dillon said.

"That's part of the reason we love her so much"

"Well schools almost over she'll be ok"

"Hey Brook sweetheart can i get you something" Mike said bringing over Dilllon's fries and chocolate milkshake."Umm can you come back a little later im waiting for Georgie and the guys" "Sure" he said walking away.

"Whoa Georgie's coming here, I figured she would be grounded for the rest of her life"

"yeah but we gotta get ready for the race tonight"

"I really don't like the fact that your drag racing 2" in the morning"

"Ok but it's okay that you Jesse, Lucas and Matt does it" "yeah" Brook threw a fry at Dillon.

Georgie,Maxie, Jesse,Lucas and Matt walked into Kelly's. Georgie sat next to Dillon and Everyone else grabbed chairs and pulled the up to the table."Hey Mike two vanillas, two chocolates and one strawberry" Lucas yelled. "Alright Luke"

"How come you didn't sit with us today" Georgie asked.

"Because i knew you were going to give me a lap dance...You can't stand being away from me can you" Georgie rolled her eyes "Get over yourself Quartermaine" "You know you want me" "Ok can you two stop with your daily flirting, we need to know whos doing what tonight" Maxie said. "I really want to beat Jack and them tonight he thinks he's the shit" Brook said.

"And you like him" Dillon said "No i don't" Brook said trying to hide her smile. "Whatever Let me check the book to see who's doing what... Jesse you got the 4-wheeler race tonight, Maxie and Brook your off tonight, I have the Motorcycle race, Georgie you have the car race, and Matt you collect the money. "I wanna ride in the car with Georgie" Brook said "Me too" Maxie said."I don't care...Georgie" "My girls can always ride with me" "Look tricks count do as many as you can without crashing"

"Alright Leader" "Don't get cocky Georgie"

"Your the biggest cock...y person in here" Everyone laughed.

"How much are we putting down" Lucas asked "Each race is a thousand tonight seven racers in each category, winner takes all." Jesse said."Well Georgie Brook we need to go find something to wear" "Yeah see yah" "Hey wait" Dillon said "Where the all black leather jackets with the dark blue wording" "ok" Brook yelled back.

Jesse started laughing."Why are you laughing" Dillon said "You were looking at Georgie's ass when she was walking out"

"Yeah really Dillon you should just ask her out already" Matt said."Look Georgie and I are just friends who like to play around sometimes nothing more nothing less. "Ok well we need to get the car and the Bikes ready" Lucas said not believing his friend "Yeah let's go"

"I think im going to wear the Dark blue halter" Maxie said."Im going to wear the dark blue bikini top with the black skirt" Georgie said. Georgie's Phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Georgie hey it's me Jamie"

"Jamie hey"

"Your sister gave me your number" Georgie mouthed thank you to Maxie.

"Oh so your coming tonight"

"Yeah I got the Motorcycle race tonight"

"Cool i got the car race"

"I can't wait to see you tonight...I really like you Georgie"

"I like you too"

"Really ...Yes! Sorry you probably think im a big geek"

"No It was cute" Georgie laughed

"Not as cute as you...Look the guys are calling me but i'll see ya tonight alright"

"alright Bye"

"Bye"

"Jamie is hot" Brook said "I know and he like me" "Tonight is going to be fun"


End file.
